


Lady Luthor [Supercorp AU]

by ty_burns1698



Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty_burns1698/pseuds/ty_burns1698
Summary: Kara begrudgingly becomes Princess Lena's maid, at first Kara's feelings for the Princess of Camelot are strictly a degree of hatred but as she gets to know Lena her feelings drastically change. But what happens to those feelings when Lillian arranges for Lena to marry Prince Mon-El from the neighbouring kingdom of Daxam?*Inspired by BBC's Merlin*





	1. Chapter 1

Trumpets played in the courtroom as the large oak doors to the luxurious room opened, standing in the doorway stood a woman of pale complexion, long dark ravenous hair and piercing emerald eyes wearing a forest green gown accompanied by a matching head dress. 

At the other end of the room stood a tall woman, the same pale complexion, long honey brown hair wearing an obsidian black gown with a diamond encrusted crown at a large mahogany throne. 

The courtroom was crowded with knights, Lords, Barons and royal servants. The trumpets stopped playing as everyone's attention was drawn to the lady that at the doorway.

"May I present Lady Lena of Camelot." A man dressed in the crest of Camelot and black feathered hat announced. The room erupted in with applause as the Lady Lena made her way gracefully down red rugged aisle in the middle room, every person she passed bowed down at her presence. 

Lena stood in front of her Mother, Queen Lillian, and bowed, "For centuries the knights of Camelot have fought to protect Camelot, it's Kings, it's Queens and it's people. It is an honour and a service many long for but only a few get to have," Lillian began as she looked down onto her daughter who stood kneeling before her, "These men and women who not only bring honour to themselves but to their families as well. Many a knight have seen taken and tortured by our enemies but many brave knights still stand strong in the face of evil." 

A man stood beside Lillian holding a red velvet pillow upon it lay the accolade sword, Lillian took the sword, "And today we are here to celebrate a new knight, who has proven her worthiness in battle to be a knight of Camelot. Lena do you solemnly swear to protect Camelot and it's people for as long as you may live?" Lillian asked as she stood with sword in front of her.

Lena nodded her head, "I do." She said as she raised her head to look up at her mother. 

"Do you swear to hold all of Camelot's laws and values to your heart and enforced those values when needs be?" The Queen asked raising the sword above the dark haired girl's head. 

Lena again nodded, "Yes, I do." She confirmed as she took a deep breath in. 

Lillian smiled, "Is there anyone here today that would object to Lady Lena Luthor being knighted?" She asked as she looked around the room to her subjects, everyone shook their heads and the smile on Lena's face grew, "Then I do declare that Lady Lena Luthor a Knight of Camelot." The Queen finished as she gently placed the sword on both of Lena's shoulders, "Rise Knight of Camelot." 

Lena stood up and turned to the room full of people, clapping and cheering could be heard through out the room as she stood tall and proud. She began to walk down the aisle, many congratulations were thrown her way from various people she passed. When she came to the doors she was met by her personal maid, Jess. 

"I'm so proud of you M'lady." Jess said with a bow as she stood holding a tray with a goblet of wine. Having a isolated childhood Lena didn't have many friends other than her now deceased brother Lex and her personal maid Jess. When Lex was killed by a neighbouring kingdom Jess became Lena's only friend. 

Lena gave the maid a smile, "Thank you Jess. I wouldn't have done it with out you." Lena thanked as she took the goblet from the tray, "Join me in feat!" Lena announced to the rest of the room as she raised her goblet. Everyone else raised their's as well in agreement as they made their way to the banquet hall. 

Everyone that was joining the banquet stood behind their seats as Lillian and Lena entered the room, they sat at the head of the room, "May the banquet commence." Lillian said as she and her daughter took their seats at the table. 

And everyone did, they feast commenced. Jess brought Lena's plate of various foods, she was thanked and Lena started to join in the celebration of her knighthood. 

In the corner of the room stood Alex Danvers with bobbed auburn hair in a navy blue robe, who was the Court Physician, and Kara Danvers, a long honey blonde haired girl with glasses wearing a red shirt with brown trousers, "If she's a princess then why does she need to be a knight? Isn't it like a step down from being a Princess?" Kara asked Alex in confusion as she stood holding a tray full of drinks. 

Alex smiled at the younger girl, "In Camelot becoming a knight shows that you are willing to die for this kingdom. So when the time comes for Lena to become Queen if she's not a knight then it gives the impression she's not willing to sacrifice herself for the good of the kingdom." Alex explained to Kara. 

Kara only made an oh sound in understanding what the older girl meant, "You know I met her at the market the other day." Kara said and the brunette looked at her to continue, "She bumped into me and told me to watch were I was going. Then I told her it was her fault and she said and I quote, 'A peasant like you shouldn't be speaking to someone me.' Arrogant bit-" 

Kara was about to finished when Alex quickly interrupted her, "Don't let anyone hear you say that or Lillian will have your head on a stick. Just go pass the wine around and try stay out of trouble." Alex said in disbelief at how the blonde acts at times. She gently pushed Kara further into the room to refill drinks. 

As the blonde was finishing pouring one of the Lords drinks she began to back away but her foot caught in the leg of the very large table, she tried to balance herself but it was too late. The jug of wine fell from her grip with all the wine spilling on the one person it shouldn't have. 

Lady Lena. 

The room went silent as everyone looked towards Kara and Lena. Kara's face going as red as the wine and Lena's gown staining the colour of the wine. 

"What is the meaning of this!" Lena exclaimed as she stood up from her chair, wine dripping down the rest of her gown, staring at Kara with fury. 

The blonde fixed her glasses, "I-I'm so, so sorry M'Lady. It was a complete accident." Kara began to stutter as she took a rag from her trouser pocket and started dabbing at the the stains on Lena's green, now red, gown. 

"Arrest her, now." Lena said through greeted teeth and two court guards came up behind the blonde and held her hands behind her back. 

Alex came rushing up to situation, "M'lady, if I may, she meant no harm. She's just a clumsy idiot." Alex tried to excuse Kara's mistake to the Princess but Lena's anger did not dissipate. 

Lena folded her arms over her chest, "Alex, you know this woman?" She asked as she turned her attention from the terrified looking blonde. 

The Physician stood in front of Kara, "Yes M'lady, she's my ward." Alex explained as she stood as confidently as she could in the face of an angered Lena. 

Lillian stood up beside her daughter, "Well Alex how is your ward going to pay for my daughter's dress. It was crafted from the most expensive silks." Lillian said as she looked down at both Alex and Kara. 

"Well your majesty I can only offer Kara's assistance as a servant." Alex answered as she brought the blonde out of the guards grasp and presenting her in front of the pair of royals, "She would work at no expense of course." Alex concluded and Kara gave a vigorous nod of the head.

Lillian nodded as well, "Very well. You will attend to my daughter's every need along side her other maid, Jess. Do you understand?" Lillian asked as she gave the younger Danvers a stern eye. 

And Kara nodded, not wanting to say an other word, "Very well, you are dismissed." Lillian ordered and Kara went running out of the banquet hall followed by a very annoyed Alex.

"Jess would you mind taking me back to my chambers and helping me change?" Lena asked as she held her head high and her tone becoming softer towards her maid.

Jess nodded, "Of course M'lady." Was all Jess said before escorting the Princess to her chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why on earth would you sign me up for working with that monster?" Kara asked as she slammed the door to her and Alex's small cottage. 

Alex sat down at the table that was situated in the middle of the small cottage, "Kara, it was either work Lena or pay for the dress and being living on the street because even with both of our money we could never afford that dress." The Physician said simply as she started to flick through one of her medical journals. 

Kara plonked herself down beside the brunette at the table, "She's an arrogant asshole, how am I supposed to put up with her?"The blonde asked as she fixed her classes up her nose and let out a frustrated sigh. 

Alex closed her book, "You deal with it or else we'll be out on the street." Alex stated with a smile as she got up and lifted her leather sactual heading towards the door, "Besides I've know the Luthor family for a very long time, once you get to know her she isn't that bad." Alex finished before heading out the door leaving a still annoyed Kara sitting at the table chewing at her nails.

====

"Who did she think she was? She was that peasant I told you about, the one from the market the other day." The raven hair lady said as she had Jess undo the back of her now completely ruined dress. 

Jess nodded her head, "Yes M'lady I remember." She answered as she slipped the dress down off the Princess' shoulders so it could fall to the floor. Jess picked up the new crimson dress Lena had picked out and handed it to her to step into. 

The Princess let out a sigh, "She not only ruined one of my dresses but ruined my new and expensive dresses." She let out as she stood into the dress and pulled it up her lean body for Jess to tie at the back. 

"That was very inconsiderate of her M'lady." Jess responded as she fastened the beautifully fitting dress on the pale woman that stood before her. 

Turning around to face her maid, "Exactly. Anyways how do I look?" Lena asked as she stood with her hands on her hips, a one sided smile and raised eyebrow. 

With a smile Jess answered, "Extravagant M'lady." As smiled, "Now shall we rejoin the banquet?" The maid asked as she gestured towards the door towards of Lena's room. 

She gave Jess a nod and they both headed back out towards the banquet hall. 

====

There was a loud knocking on the blondes bedroom door as the light from sunrise came cracking through her window, "Kara get up or you're going to be late for your first day with Lady Lena." Alex shouted through the door and all the blonde did was groan. 

Then it hit her, her first day for working with Lena Luthor. Begrudgingly Kara got herself up from her bed and began getting ready for the nightmare that would be being Lady Lena's maid. Kara quickly got dress and made her way into the kitchen (which also happened to be the only other room in the cottage) and sat down to breakfast with Alex. 

"Now Kara, please stay out of trouble today and no more ruining expensive dresses." Alex said with a sarcastic smile as she gave the blonde her porridge and sat down herself with her down porridge. 

Kara rolled her eyes, "It was an accident, I tripped and I wont I promise." The younger girl said as she quickly wolfed down her breakfast before picking her brown jacket and heading towards the door. 

But just before she could get out the door Alex called out, "And Kara, no using your powers to get aid you in your tasks." 

=====

As the young blonde ran towards the Lady's chambers she was met by Jess, who was carrying freshly folded sheets, "Your late." She state as she raised her eyebrow at Kara, "Lena doesn't do late, when she found you weren't there this morning when she awoke she was not pleased." Jess continued as she stood with an emotionless face.

"But it's only just gone day break." Kara said with a slight amount of worry on her face as she heard this from the other maid. 

Jess gave her a smile, "Lena goes for a ride every morning before sunrise, didn't Alex tell you this?" She asked as she opened the door that lead into Lena's chambers. Kara was left stunned before she quickly followed the maid into the room. 

Just as she walked in to the chambers she was quickly met with searing emerald eyes of Lady Lena, "You, you're late and on your first day. Why is that?" The dark haired woman asked as she sat at her vanity with a brush in hand. 

Kara stood with her mouth opened not knowing what to say, she didn't have a reasonable explanation, "Well speak up, I don't have all day." The Princess insisted as she stood and walked towards the blonde.

"M'lady, I believe Kara was aware of your early morning rides." Jess interjected as she placed the sheets down on the bed and walked over to wardrobe to lift out Lena's clothes that she normally wore under her armour. 

Lena looked towards Jess and then back to Kara, "Well then Kara in future be here on time. As punishment the stables need mucked out. See to it." She said as she gave the blonde a dismissing hand and walked over towards Jess. 

"Yes M'lady." Kara spoke through gritted teeth as she left the chambers. 

Lena took the clothes from her maid and made her way to the screen, "Can you believe her Jess? How would she not know about my morning rides?" The dark haired woman asked as Jess began to untie her dress from the back. 

"M'lady, may I speak freely?" Jess asked as she took the dress and lay it on the bed before returning with the a linen shirt. 

Lena turned to Jess, "Of course." She answered with a smile before taking the shirt and putting it on.

Walking to get the linen trousers Jess began to speak, "I don't think you should be so harsh on Kara." Jess said as she handed Lena the trousers to put on. 

The Princess laughed, "And why is that?" She asked as she put on the trousers and fastened the around her waist. 

"I do believe that Kara means well she just hasn't had the opportunity to show it yet." Jess answered while Lena began to put on her aketon. 

Once Lena's aketon was on Jess handed the Princess her chainmail, "Well she better, I don't want an irritating servant. I've already got one." Lena said sarcastically as she gave Jess a wink causing the other girl to let out a laugh.

"Give it time M'lady I'm sure she'll be a good one."


	3. Chapter 3

It was now mid afternoon, a certain raven haired Princess was out on the training ground with a bow and arrow in hand, her eyes narrowed on her moving target, which happened to be a nervous Kara running up the field with a padded shield in her back. 

"You're meant to be moving side-to-side, not running straight!" The Princess yelled as she pulled her arm back aiming the arrow towards the shield on the blonde's back. She quickly released the arrow and it hit right in the middle of the shield, the force causing Kara to fall forward into the mud. 

Lena walked up to Kara, who was lying in the mud trying to catch her breath back, "It's hard when this thing is so heavy." Kara snapped back as she scowled at the smirking woman the stood above her, Kara noticed the Princess was holding in a laugh, "What's so funny M'lady?" She asked in a mocking tone through gritted teeth. 

Lena raised her hand to her pale cheek, "It would seem you've got a little something on your face there." She said as her smirk only grew as Kara lifted her own hand to her cheek, to find it was covered in mud, "Do you need a towel?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde pulled the shields straps off her shoulders and stood up, "Yes." She answered with a sigh as she brushed off any other mud from her clothes. 

"Good, so do I. Go fetch them." Lena said with a smirk and a laugh as she walked back towards the other knights that stood at the other end of the field. 

Begrudgingly Kara pulled herself off the ground heading towards armery tent as she threw the dark haired princess a scowl. 

As she entered the tent she was met with an amused smile, "Having fun are we?" Jess asked as while wringing out a cloth and handing it to the younger Danvers. 

Kara rolled her eyes, "Why is she so arrogant?" The blonde asked as she sat down on a stool, running the moist cloth over her muddy face. 

Jess was continuing to fiddle with random bits of the Princess's clothes, "She really isn't once you get to know her, she means well." Jess answered as she took the now mud covered cloth and rinse the mud out. 

Kara scoffed, "She's a spoilt, narcissistic, arrogant ass-" Kara began to say in frustration but before she was finished she was cut off by someone clearing their throat. 

Jess raised her eyebrows and as Kara wore a look of confusion before she turned around to be faced with a not so amused Lena, "I'm a spoilt, narcissistic, arrogant what?" She asked in a slightly angry tone as she set her bow down and crossed her arms. 

Kara adjusted her glasses as her face turned a darks shade of pink, "I-I didn't mean to- I mean I wasn't." Kara stuttered but nothing coherent was coming out. 

The Princess stepped in front of the blonde girl, a stern expression on her face, arms still crossed, "I'm glad you think so highly of me, Kara." she said sarcastically looking down at the other girl, "Jess would you be ever so kind in giving Kara and I a moment alone?" Lena asked as she looked her other maids way. 

"Of course M'Lady." She answered before swiftly exciting the tent. 

Once the pair were left alone Lena started unbuckle her vambrace and set them on the table, gesturing for the younger girl to sit down again, "So you think I'm narcissistic, arrogant and spoilt?" Lena asked, her emerald eye burning holes into Kara as she avoided Lena's gaze. 

Kara, a nervous habit Lena was being to pick up on, adjusted her glasses as she finally looked up at the young Princess, "Well, no you see I-I was just..." Kara began to say but as soon as her eyes locked on those piercing emerald ones she lost all train of thought.

Lena's eyebrow arched, "Look I know I'm attractive but I really much leave you speechless." Lena said with a smile as she sat down on a stool and began taking off her greaves. 

Kara scowl returned, "Make that conceited as well." She whispered, it was more to herself but as soon as the raven haired girl heard it she set the graves on the table and stood up.

Kara was expecting a look of anger but instead she was met with a smirk, "So you don't think I'm attractive?" Lena asked with her hands on her hips and weight leaning on one hip. 

The blonde's eyes widened, "No M'Lady, of course you are you most definitely are...I mean I don't think of you in that way, you are so not my type. Rao I'm sorry I just meant that." At this point Kara was a red, spluttering mess. She was still sitting on the stool but now the Princess was standing over her looking down at the woman. 

"I'm not you type? Then tell me, what is your type, Kara?" Lena asked her voice becoming sultry as she bit her lip and tucked a stray hair behind the blonde's ear. 

But before Kara could get a word out the pair was interrupted by Jess walking back into the tent with the Princess's helmet, "Sorry M'Lady I didn't realise you were still...Shall I come back?" The maid asked as she looked between the two other women setting the helmet on the table.

Lena smiled at the red faced blonde, "It's fine, Kara be a dear won't you and polish my armour." The Princess said before exiting the tent swiftly followed by Jess.

===

"Alex, you don't understand, she's purposely being an ass to me. She doesn't treat Jess the way she treats me." Kara explained as she paced up and down the cottage while Alex was sitting at the table pouring various liquids into a conical flask.

The Physician put the flask down and turned to the annoyed blonde, "Yes but has not Jess all her life and besides she's still probably angry about you ruining her new dress, or did you forget about that?" Alex reasoned as she went back to her flask, sprinkling a dried up herb into it. 

"How much longer is this going to last?" Kara asked as she collapsed onto the chair that sat opposite to Alex's one.

The brunette let out a chuckle, "You've only been there a day, Kara. I'm sure it'll be fine in a couple of days." Alex said as she poured the concoction into a small jar and corked it up. 

"What's that for?" Kara asked, turning the conversation away from the dreadful Princess. 

Alex stood and walked over to the younger girl, "It's the Lady's Sleeping draught and you are going to deliver it to her." She answered with a smug smile as she handed it to her ward. 

Kara only gave her a glare before getting up from her head and heading towards the door. 

===

Kara approached the Princess's chamber doors and gingerly knocked it a few times. Within seconds she was met by Jess who only opened the door a slight crack. 

"I'm have Lena's sleeping thing." Kara said with a sarcastic smile and shows the maid the bottle.

Jess opened the door further, "Go on in, I'm finished for the night see you bright and early." The maid said with a knowing smile before she exited the room.

With a slightly annoyed expression that Kara would have to be with Lena alone she entered the room to find said woman sitting at her vanity gently running a brush through her hair. 

The blonde cleared her throat and Lena turned around, half expecting to see Alex as she had always delivered her Sleeping draught to her, but it was Kara's ocean blue eyes she was met by instead.

"M'Lady your sleeping draught." The blonde said as she handed the bottle of cloudy liquid of the Princess. 

Lena smiled and happily took it from her, "Thank you Kara, it's very much appreciated." She thanked before uncorking it and swiftly swallowing the lot of it. 

"You're welcome." Kara said, confused at the raven haired Princess's change in demeanour towards her, "Is there anything else you would like M'Lady?" Kara asked as she stood twiddling her thumbs. 

Lena stood up from her stool, "Yes actually there is, could you please help me out of my dress?" She asked with a smile as she walked towards the screen. When Lena got behind the screen and the blonde wasn't there she pocked her head round the side, "Aren't you coming?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Kara quickly snapped out of the day dream she was in, "Yes of course, I'm sorry." The Blonde answered before coming behind the screen as well. 

Lena's back was towards the blonde, Kara carefully placed Lena's soft long locks to the side and slide her hands down to the Princess's back towards just above the waist where the laces sat. 

Slowly and carefully she pulled on one of the strings and it released the knot holding the dress together. Cautiously Kara's hands made there way back up her Mistress's back and gently slid her hands under the dress at her shoulders. 

Lena could heard the blonde swallow a lump in her throat, "Don't be so nervous, there's no wine for you to spill this time." She said softly and a bit sarcastically as she helped the girl bring her dress down. 

As soon as the dress fell to the floor Kara's eyes widened and her cheeks burned red. There in front of her was her Mistress half naked, she had her bottom undergarments on but there was no top. 

Turning round to see Kara's flustered look, Lena chuckled, "And you told me I wasn't your type." She said with a smirk as she lean towards the Blonde to get her night gown. 

Kara kneeled down to pick up the dress from the floor, "You aren't my type M'Lady, I don't like women like that." She answered with a slightly shaky voice before standing up again but with with her back to the Princess as put the dress on a hanger. 

"Could've fooled me." Lena whispered in her ear before walking back into the room and towards her bed, "Thank Alex for me won't you?" She asked before getting under the sheets. 

Her face still slightly red, Kara came out from behind the screen and nodded before quickly exiting the room. 

That night Lady Lena went to sleep with smug smirk at the effect she could have on the her blonde maid.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Lena's chamber door closed Kara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She quickly looked to see if anyone saw her state as she came out of the room but alas there was no one. 

"Rao what is wrong with you?" Kara whispered to herself as she began to walk down the halls towards her and Alex's cottage.  

The cottage was not far from the castle it's self, it only took the blonde a couple of minutes to finally reach her home before she hastily burst in. 

The Alex was sitting by the fire with a book in hand when she saw her ward was back, "Kara what's wrong? You look flustered." She asked as she set the book down and stood up. 

The blonde lowered her head and headed straight towards her room, "Nothing, just tired good night Alex." She said quickly before slamming her door shut. 

That night it took along time before Kara was able to get the image of the topless Princess out of her head. 

===

The next morning like Jess had said she saw the blonde bright and early. It was just before dawn and Kara was so tacking up the Princess's mare. While Jess was preparing her gelding for the Lady's regular early morning ride. 

"So Lena tells me you were very helpful last night." Jess said to combat against the silence that emanated between. 

The blonde immediately stopped what she was going as her eyes widened, "How so?" She asked trying to be as causal as she could as the memories from last night came flooding back. 

Jess's head raised above the saddle to look over at Kara, "Just that you made sure she got to bed alright. I would've done it myself but my mother needed to home urgently." Jess said as she finished tightening the girth. 

The blonde let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, yes I...did." Kara replied as she trailed off her thoughts still lingering on the raven haired girl. 

"Ah Kara you actually managed to drag yourself out of bed this morning." Said the Lady in question as she walked into the stable, dressed in a bastian shirt and Gustav canvas pants with her hands on her hips. 

Kara took the reins and walked over to the Princess, "Yes M'Lady, I do apologise for yesterday's misunderstanding." The blonde said as she began to walk out of the stables with the mare at her side. 

Before Kara could exit the stables and into the court yard she is stopped, "Why is there only two horses racked up?" Lena asked and the blonde turned around. 

"M'Lady I thought it was just you and Jess going on the morning ride." Kara answered as she looked at the Princess confused. 

Lena walked up to Kara, "No, you must come as well." She insisted with a warm smile that melted Kara's hart to a certain degree. 

Kara smiled, "Really, you mean it?" The blonde asked as her smile grew towards the raven haired woman before her. 

Lena took the reins off Kara, "Of course, who else would carry the breakfast supplies?" Lena said with a smirk walking out with the horse, "Now hurry up, morning doesn't last all day." 

===

The trio of girls were making their way through the forest which lay just outside Camelot's walls. At this point all three girls were walking by foot, their horses being led by the blonde and Lena was trying to find 'just the right spot' for her to have her breakfast. 

She already suggested three other places but as soon as Kara set all the stuff down from her horse she decided it wasn't good enough, "How about this spot M'lady?" Jess enquired as she noticed the growing expression of anger on Kara's face.

Lena stopped walking and turned to were Jess was suggesting, "Yes, it's perfect." The Princess agrees, but frankly it looked the same as every other spot they had checked out. Kara collapsed on the ground, her face slightly red, "Come on Kara, breakfast wont make it's self." Lena scowled as she looked down at the blonde. 

"Why don't I help you." Jess said as she unbuckled the blanket from the back of Kara's horse and spread it cross the grass. 

Lena put a hand on her maid's shoulder, "No, that's what Kara is for." Lena said with a smirk, while said blonde started to unpack the food from basket and lay it out for the Princess. 

Jess cleared her throat, "M'lady but isn't that also what I'm here for?" She asked as she was tying up the horses to a near by tree.

Lena sat herself down on the blanket, "Well I think you deserve this time off, you've been doing it for me for years. Now come, sit yourself down and have something to eat." The raven haired woman answered as she patted the space beside her and of course the maid did as she was told, "Kara is it ready yet?" Lena asked impatiently. 

The blonde had her back to the Princess, "Won't be a moment M'lady." She answered through gritted teeth as she put grapes and tomatoes along with some stewed oats out for both the Princess and Jess. Slapping a smile on her face she turned to the two and handed them their breakfast. 

Jess thanked Kara with a smile and Lena just took her's with a smile. Kara stood there for a minute not sure what to do next, "Did you bring something for yourself, Kara?" Lena asked as she popped a cherry tomato in her mouth. 

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, "No M'lady." She said simply as she looked down at the Princess who was now stuffing her face with grapes. 

"Did I not mention it to you?" She further questioned through a half full mouth and a smirk emerging on her lips.

Kara new immediately by the tone and smirk what the Princess what up, "No M'lady you did not mention it." The blonde answered, anger slipping into her tone as her expression also shifted to angry. 

Lena swallowed, "My bad." Was all she said before thoroughly tucking into her oats.

===

"Oh and Kara don't forget to polish my ceremonial armour, mother's holding a tournament tomorrow." Lena said as she and Kara were walking down the castle hall towards the counselling chambers, "And polish my sword and make sure my cape is clean." She said with a smile as they approached the doors. 

Kara fixed her glasses, "Of course M'lady but might I ask what Jess is doing in preparation for tomorrow? It just seems like I have a lot of work." The blonde asked which caused Lena to come to a stop and turned to her. 

Kara was expecting a scowl for she had spoke out of tern, but instead the Princess had a smile, "I gave Jess the rest of the day off. Thought she could use it." She answered, Kara's jaw dropped at this revelation. There was much to do in preparation for tomorrow's events and all that ran threw the blonde's mind was how she wouldn't have time to do it all. 

"Close your mouth darling or you'll attract flies." Lena said with a smile as she raised a hand and lifted Kara jaw up gently, "Now if you choke on a fly who's going to help me into my night gown tonight?" She asked rhetorically before giving the blonde a wink and walking into the counselling chambers.

Kara didn't follow, she stood struck in the spot as brain processed what the Lady had just insinuated towards her, her cheeks burning red at the notion of seeing the princess as she saw her last night. 

When she realised she was being called into the counselling chambers by her Mistress, "This one certainly is slow, my dear. Are you sure she's even worth keeping around?" The Queen asked Lena as she nodded towards the blonde. 

Lena sported a side smile, "She may be slow in some aspects, but I find she entertains me in other aspects." The Princess answered as she sat down in her seat, "I find she's interesting Mother." 

Kara smiled at the thought of bringing the raven haired woman a sense of a form of joy, "On to more pressing matters. The tournament tomorrow. I've heard that Mon-El will being coming to perform tomorrow." Lillian said as she raised her eyebrow at her daughter. 

Lena's expression flattened, "As in Prince Mon-El from the kingdom of Daxam?" The Princess asked as she arched an eyebrow at her mother. 

The Queen's smile only widened, "The one and only, I've also heard he wants to impress you. This would be a great way for our two kingdoms to unite if you and he were to engage in one another." She answered but Lena only rolled her eyes. 

"Firstly we'll see how impressed he is when I knock him to the ground and secondly, Mother from what I've heard about him he is defiantly not my type ." Lena said with a smile as she looked over at her blonde maid.

Lillian's smile turned to a frown, "You will do no such thing, you are not competing in tomorrow's tournament and I don't care, Queen Rhea and I have already agreed." She said with insistence. 

The Princess stood up, "I'm competing tomorrow and I am certainly not engaging in any activties with that arrogant Daxamite." She said as she raised her voice slightly. 

Lillian also stood, "Lena, tomorrow you will be sitting by my side and as for Mon-El it's not up for discussion this engagement is about uniting two kingdoms." She explained as she kept a calm and collected. 

"I'm sorry mother but I am performing tomorrow and as for Mon-El I'm not interested in his need to impress me." She said before storming out off the counselling chambers, her mother shaking her head with amusement at her daughter's antics. 

===

Lena was in her chambers, sword in hand as she gently swung it round in circles while paced up and down the room, "How could she think I wouldn't be competing in tomorrow's tournament?" The Princess asked as Kara was finishing off polishing her ceremonial armour. 

The blonde placed the down her helmet, "I don't know." She simply stated as she moved on to the greaves, focusing on shinning up the metal instead of the woman that was pacing up and down in front of her, now thrashing the sword in the air.

"And if she thinks I'll do anything other than defeating Mon-El in the tournament then she may think again." Lena said, anger laced in her voice as she swung the sword at her bed post, wedging it in the process. 

Kara looked up at the Princess, "What did you mean by he's not your type?" Kara asked without thinking about what was coming out of her mouth and when she realised what she just said she quickly retracted it, "I'm so sorry M'Lady, I shouldn't have pried."  She said quickly before returning to her polishing.

Lena in front of Kara, leaning on the table the blonde was situated at, "No, it's fine. What I meant by Mon-El not being my type is that I'm not interested in..." Lena looked the blonde in her crystal ocean blue eyes, "Men. Quite frankly the notion of being intimate with one, let alone the Daxamite, make me feel quite ill." She said with a smirk.

The blonde was surrendered speechless, not expecting the Princess to be so open with someone like her, "Does the Queen know that?" Kara asked as she furrowed her eyebrows. 

The raven haired woman bit her lip, "She chooses to ignore my preference in suitors but that doesn't mean I keep it hidden Kara." She answered as she moved across the room towards the screen, "Now if you will, will you help me into my night dress?" She asked from behind the screen. 

"Of course M'lady." Kara said before preparing herself for the sight she was going to witness for the second time and still had not forgotten about the first, in fact she vividly remembered it more than she wished she had.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara was pacing up and down the cottage as she nibbled on her thumb nail, "Alex, how do you know if someone likes you?" The blonde asked as she looked over at the physician, who was placing different bottles into her medical bag.

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, "Do you like someone?" Alex asked as she eyed up the blonde that was now standing still in front of her. 

Kara fixed her glasses up her nose, "No." She answered rather hastily, "I just want to know how you know when someone is you know flirting with you." She finished as her face was turning slightly red. 

Alex's smile grew, "I know when your lying to me, who do you like? Is Lena's other maid, Jess? She's not that bad looking but-" She asked her voice raising in excitement at the prospect of the younger blonde putting herself out there. 

Kara shook her head cutting the Physician off, "No, I mean she's nice but no and I don't like anyone I was just asking for...future reference." The blonde answered with a shrug. 

"If you say so, and correct me if I'm wrong but I think your going to be late." Alex said as she walked out of the cottage, followed quickly by Kara.

===

Kara quickly rushed into the Princess's chambers, "I'm so sorry M'Lady, I was just-" but she was quickly cut off at the view she was met with, Lena sat in a hot and steamy bath, "I'm sorry I should have knocked." She apologised as she quickly covered her eyes. 

She heard a splashing of he water before she felt damp hands on hers, "It's not a bother, it's nothing you haven't seen before." She said as she lowered the blonde's hands.

Kara now noticed Lena was wrapped in a robe with a smirk plastered on her lips, "I-i just meant that it was rude that I barged in." Kara said as she swallowed a large lump in her throat. 

The Princess was still in close proximity, "Do I make you nervous Kara?" She asked she took a lock of the blonde's hair in her fingers. 

Kara bit her lip, "N-no of course not M'Lady." She said as she avoided the Princess's gaze and fixed her glasses. 

Lena leaned in to Kara's ear, "I have to say you are rather attractive when you're flustered." She said as her soft plump lips brushed against the shell of Kara's ear before walking behind the screen. 

Kara eyes widened, "I'll go get your breakfast." The Blonde said quickly before rushing out of the room and towards the kitchen, trying to compose herself. 

===

"Lena do you really have to compete today? What's Mon-El going to think if he is beaten by the woman in which he is supposed to marry?" Lillian said as she paced up and down the Camelot tent, all the while Kara was buckling the Princess into her armour. 

The Princess scoffed, "Mother I've already told you, I'm not marrying Mon-El even if it is for the good of Camelot," she answered as she lifted her arm to give the maid more access, "And I have also ready to you that I'm far from interested in marrying a man." Lena sat down, pursing her lips while looking to the ground in anger. 

The Queen sat beside her, "Lena, dear, I know you don't want to marry a man but being future Queen means you need to make the right decisions and having Daxam as a close ally would be an amazing asset to Camelot." She said as she took Lena's hand in hers, "And besides Daxam has just as much conflict with Krypton as we do. It could really help, just think of your brother. That's all I ask." She finished before getting up and leaving the tent. 

The blonde now stood in the back of the tent, dumbfounded by what the Queen had just said. She new that Camelot and Krypton had conflict from time-to-time but what Lillian was suggesting was something more than just a petty squabble between kingdoms. 

"M'Lady if you don't mind me asking, what did her majesty mean 'think of your brother'?" Kara asked as she approached the raven haired girl from behind. 

Lena's head was still hanging low, a solom look ghosted across her features, "My brother, Lex, was killed a few years back by a band of Kryptonians and mother thinks that we can finally defeat Krypton in battle of we have Daxam on our side." Lena answered as she stood up, her voice tinted with sorrow at the through of her late brother. 

Then it clicked for the blonde when she heard the name Lex, she was young at the time but she was told by her mother that her cousin and his friends was wanted by the Queen of Camelot for killing Lex. Her mother never told her it was Lex Luthor nor that he was prince and future king of Camelot.   

"But I guess I'm going to have to accept Mon-El's hand in marriage, I have to do this for Lex." Lena finished, Kara quickly realising she had spaced out. 

"No you can!" The blonde quickly said with a slight raise of the voice as she stepped up to the Princess. 

Lena looked down to her with furrowed eyebrows, "Why is that? The way I see it, if I marry him Lex will finally get the justice he deserves and those god awful Kryptonians will get what they deserve." Lena said as a slight anger came across her expression when she finished. 

Kara fixed her glasses up her nose, "B-because..." Kara said as she tried to come up with a believable answer that was 'You'll kill my family', "You don't like men, so why marry one?" Kara asked as she fiddled with a stray thread on her sleeve. 

"I have to put my own feelings aside for Lex, those Kryptonians were supposed to be his friends and they murdered him in cold blood, they used magic on him and now look at him, he's dead. That's why." The enraged Princess said as she gathered her sword and helmet and exited the tent.

Kara swallowed a lump in her throat. She didn't know what she was feeling anger at The Princess marrying just to kill her people, ashamed that her cousin was the one to kill the Prince or jealous that Lena's affections would be elsewhere. 

===

Trumpets played as all the knights competing in tournament entered the arena, lining up side-by-side in front of Queen Lillian and Rhea Queen of Daxam, along with there being an empty seat beside Lillian that was in place for her daughter Lena. 

Everyone was stood up as Lillian stepped forward, "People of Camelot I would like to humbly welcome the Queen of Daxam, her majesty Queen Rhea." Lillian announce has she gestured to the Daxamite that stood beside her. 

Rhea took a small bow, "No it is I who should be humbled by your warm welcome and acceptance into your kingdom." She thanked as the crowd applauded both women. 

"Then let the tournament begin." Lillian said as she sat down on her thrown, signalling everyone else to sit as well. 

Down in the arena the Princess looked to her side and noticed a man wear the Daxam coat of arms on his cape, "Let me guess you are Mon-El Prince of Daxam?" She asked as she turned to the man as the rest of the knights started to disperse themselves. 

The tall man turned to Lena, "I am indeed and who might you be?" He asked with a smile as he gestured for him and the raven haired woman to exit the arena. 

"I am Lena." She said not giving away the fact that she was not only Princess of Camelot but also the lady in which he was to marry. 

They came to a halt, outside of the Camelot tent, "Well Lena, I look forward seeing you again in the arena." The Daxamite said as he gave her a bow walked towards his own tent. 

From across the green Kara stood with Alex as they watched the Princess and the Prince talk, "And then she said 'god awful Kryptonians will get what they deserve'." The Blonde explained to Alex as she threw her hands up in frustration. 

Alex placed a hand on Kara's shoulder, "Kara I know it's bad but also think about how Lena and the Queen feels and besides it's Clark and his friends fault that magic is band in Camelot." Alex reasoned as they both looked over at Lena and Mon-El.

The Princess was laughing at something Mon-El had said, "Why is she laughing I bet he's not even funny." The blonde muttered as glared over at the pair. 

Alex caught wind of this and raised her eyebrows, "And why would you care?" The brunette asked with a slight smirk as she nudged Kara. 

Kara turned to her confused, "I don't. I just think..." Kara began to answer but trailed off as she looked over at the Princess who was now walking into the Camelot tent. 

"You just think what?" Alex asked as stood in front of the Blonde with her eyes squinted at her. 

Kara shrugged, "He's stupid." She said as she walked away from the Physician and towards the went. 

Alex ran up to her, "It's Lena. You like Lena don't you?" She asked with excitement in her voice as she wore a devious grin towards her ward. 

The blonde rapidly shook her head, "No, no, no I do not. She's arrogant, and rude and-and..." Kara began as her face turned into a tomato. 

Alex's grin widened, "You do, you are such a terrible liar. You like Lena Luthor." The brunette teased while she shook her head in amusement at the blonde's clear embarrassment to the confession. 

At this reaction from the Physician Kara walked on towards the Camelot tent with a scowl on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

The tournament was going well for both the Princess and the Prince, each knight they faced they defeated, the only round being left was the one-on-one combat and the only two knights left were Lena and Mon-El. 

Though she won the joust overall she was knocked down in the last round, injuring her shoulder in the process, "M'lady I'm going to have to advise you don't advance in the tournament." Alex said as she finished bandaging up the Princess's shoulder. 

Lena winced, "I have to, I want to wipe the smug grin of his face." Lena said as she looked out of the medical tent towards where the Prince was standing celebrating his joust victory with his fellow knights from Daxam. 

Kara sat down beside the raven haired Princess, "It's not a good idea, please don't." The Blonde persuaded with what could only be described as puppy dog eyes as she placed a comforting hand on her non-injured shoulder. 

Lena shook her head, "I have to, if I'm going to be his wife then he needs to know from the start that I'm not going to be sitting on the side lines, what better what to do it than defeating him on the tournament." She explained as she stood up from the bench, "Alex may I have a moment alone with my maid?" Lena asked as she smiled towards the Physician. 

Alex nodded, "Of course M'lady." She answered as she headed towards the tent door, looking back at Kara before she left she gave the blonde a wiggle of the eyebrows, causing Kara to give her a glare. 

Once Lena knew the brunette had gone she turned to her maid, "Now, Kara last time I checked you thought I was a spoilt, narcissistic, arrogant ass. Thought you would be happy to see me hurt." She stated as she stood in front of the still sitting blonde. 

Kara fixed her glasses up her nose, "I-I mean I do but you're the Princess and...yeah." Kara answered as her face turned red at the very little distance between her and Lena. 

Lena let out a soft chuckle, "Is that so? You're not lying about anything are you? No feelings that you might have that would explain this recent change in attitude towards me?" The Princess asked as she gently traced Kara's jawline with the back of her index finger. 

The blonde's face reddened even more, "O-of course not." Kara answered her voice slightly shaky as she avoided Lena's gaze. 

The Princess bent down, coming face to face with Kara, "Then is there a reason why you look so flustered?" She asked her voice taking on a sultry tone, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I already told you that you're rather attractive when you're flustered, are you fishing for more compliments?" Lena asked in a low voice as she got onto her knees in front of her maid, gently placing her hands under Kara's chin to make her look at her. 

Kara open her mouth to say something but nothing was coming out, Lena's hands still under her chin. The blonde looked down at the Princess's soft, pump red lips and back up to her mesmerizing emerald eyes, slowly Kara began to lean in to capture those lips for herself. 

She was millimetres away from claiming Lena's lips with hers when they heard a trumpet go off. The Princess pulled away and stood up, "I guess I'm on." She said before giving Kara a wink and exiting the tent. Leaving Kara flustered and slightly sexually frustrated. 

===  
Lena and her maid stood outside the arena as Kara finished adjusting the Princess's upper vambrace, "All set M'Lady." Kara said as stood in front of her Mistress. 

The Princess smiled, "Is there anything you want to give me for luck, Kara?" Lena asked letting the blonde's name roll off her tongue elegantly. 

Kara thought for a moment, there was many things in which she was willing to give the Princess for 'luck' but of course would never admit it to raven haired woman or anyone else for that matter. 

When Lena wasn't getting any response she pointed to the Blonde's handkerchief that was protruding from her pants pocket, "Perhaps a token of good luck." She implied with a smirk. 

Small smile came to Kara's lips as she took the handkerchief from her pocket, "Of course M'Lady, would you accept this token of good luck?" She asked with a smirk as presented the thin material to the Princess. 

"Gladly, I will carry it with honour." Lena said as she took the handkerchief and tucked it down the side of pauldron, "I will remain close to my heart, M'Lady." The Princess said as she took Kara's hand and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles before walked off to the arena entrance. 

"You done flirty with that maid?" Mon-El asked as the Princess approached him. 

Lena smiled, "Only for now." She answered as she smiled at her maid that was talking to the Physician. 

Crowds were cheering and trumpets began to play as both the Princess and the Prince stood outside the arena, giving each other a nod with a serious expressions plastered on their faces they made their way into the middle of the arena. Standing side by side looking at their mothers. 

Once the trumpets had stopped the Lillian stood up, "Citizens of Camelot I present to you the two finest knights in the realm, Prince Mon-El of Daxam and my daughter, Princess Lena of Camelot." She announced as she looked at her daughter with pride, "May the best knight win." 

Lena faced the Daxamite with a smirk as she saw Mon-El's go wide and his jaw drop, "Close your mouth you'll attract flies." The Princess stated, raising an eyebrow at the Princess expression. 

Mon-El's mouth snapped shut, "You didn't tell me you were Princess Lena Luthor." He stated as he narrowed his eyes at his future bride.

The Princess shrugged, "What difference would it have made?" She asked as she noticed her maid approaching with her helmet, "Thank you Kara." She said as she took the helmet from the blonde. 

A dark haired boy approached the Daxamite with the Prince's helmet, "It just would have. You're a Princess, Princess's don't compete in tournaments." He said as she took the helmet from his manservant, "Thank you Winn." He said as he dismissed the dark haired boy. 

Kara was about to walk away but quickly whispering in her Mistress's ear, "Please be careful." Before making her way outside the arena standing beside Alex. 

The Princess smiled at her maid's concern while boy with a red flag stood between the two Knights, "To the knight's code, first knight down loses." He said before waving the flag down and proceeding to move out of Lena and Mon-El's way. 

Lena extracted her sword from the scabbard, pointing it to the Prince. He too took his sword holding it high, preparing to strike Lena from above. Lena of course saw this coming and deflected the strike with her sword, pushing Mon-El to the side and kicking the back of his shin. 

Mon-El quickly regained his posture and eyed the Princess up as he had underestimated her swordsmanship and agility. 

Lena thrust her sword forward, Mon-El quickly deflecting it and trying to strike the Princess of the her other side but Lena swiftly moved and blocked the blow she nearly received. 

"Don't be shy now." She said as she mocked they stood their ground slowly circling the arena. 

Mon-El shook his head in amusement before lashing forward aiming to strike at the Princess's stomach, Lena swiftly countered the attack and bashing his sword away.

The Prince stumble trying his best not to fall to the ground, once he composed himself he turned to the Princess, "Not bad Princess." He commented in a mocking tone as he lunged froward aiming to strike Lena's abdomen. 

Lena quickly stepped to the side avoiding the attack resulting in Mon-El to eat the sand of the arena and horn going off.

"We have a winner. Lady Lena!" The flag boy yelled at he stood by the Princess and held up her right hand in victory. 

Over at the edge of the arena the Physician and the Maid watched as Lena parades around the arena while the crowds cheered her name.

"Mon-El doesn't look to happy." Alex stated as she looked over at the red faced Prince. 

Though Kara paid no attention to the Prince or the Physician's comment as her eyes were glued on the Princess who was parading around the arena on a fellow knight of Camelot's shoulders. 

"Kara did you even hear a word I said?" Alex asked as she gently nudged the blonde, not getting a response from Kara she followed her gaze to find it landing straight on the Princess, "Wow You've got it bad." The Physician commented as she made her way to the medical tent to resume her duties.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can you believe that girl beat me!" The Daxam Prince said as he paced up and down his tent as Winn tried taking off his armour. 

The boy shook his head, "No M'Lord." He said as he got the Prince to stand still while he unbuckled his breast plate. 

He let out a frustrated groan, "The whole kingdom was laughing at me Winn. The girl I am meant to marrying humiliated me in front of everyone." The Prince said as he flipped over a table. 

He finally sat down on a stool with his manservant standing in front of him, "You have to admit your majesty, her swordsmanship was quite excellent." Winn said with a smile as he fumbled with a lose thread on his jacket sleeve. 

The Prince glared at the boy, "But of course not as good as yours M'Lord." He quickly corrected himself to which the Princes's glare softened into a smile. 

Mon-El stood up, "You always know what to say Winn but how I am I supposed to go out there and face the kingdom I'm going to be ruling?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair, though there wasn't much of it. 

Winn smiled, "You smile, congratulate the Lady Lena and everyone moves on. And if you don't bring it up no one will talk about it." He suggested as he and the Prince walked out of the tent and towards the palace. 

===

"And did you see how he fell on his face? Did that sand taste as bad as it looks Mon-El?" Lena said at the banquet that was being held in her honour as the winner of the tournament. 

Everyone was laughing at the Princess's comment, except from the Prince himself and his mother, at Mon-El's loss in the tournament. Lena was at the head of the room, her mother on her left and Mon-El on her right, with Queen Rhea on the other side of Mon-El. 

Mon-El wore a fake smile plastered all over his as he concealed his anger, "It wasn't particularly pleasant M'Lady." He answered through gritted teeth as he sipped in his wine and fiddled with a ruby ring he wore oh his thumb. 

The Princess waved for her maid to come to her, "Kara. Kara, tell them what you told me when you were taking off my armour. Wait'll you hear this, it's a cracker one." She insisted with a laugh as Kara stood beside her Mistress with a platter of canapes in hand. 

Kara looked around the room at everyone watching her, there was: lords, knights, noblemen, servants, maids and Mon-El. Who was burying holes in the back of head from the glare she was receiving, "I-I don't think that's a good idea M'Lady." Kara whispered with a shake of the head into her Mistress's ear. 

Lena turned to her with a smile, "Of course it is, go on." She persuaded as she stood up beside her maid, showing off her elegant red silk gown and placed a hand on her back to encourage her. 

The blonde adjusted her glasses as she took a deep breath, "Umm well...I said now he finally got to taste how he treats women." Kara said in a quite voice, the whole room was silent and Kara's face turned a dark crimson. 

Just as the Blonde was about crumble to the floor in embarrassment the room erupted into laughter, people wiping away tears and clapping theirs hands at the comment. The Princess's hand moved from the small of the blonde's back to her shoulder at the reaction the quip got from everyone.

There was a very amused smile on Lillian's lips, "Who knew your maid was such a fool." The Queen of Camelot said as her laughter died down and she looked at the Blonde with a smile. 

The Princess sat down, "I know mother, she certainly keeps me entertained." Lena said as she smirked and threw her maid a wink. 

Who in turn wore a small smile and proceeded to talk back over towards Alex. 

When Lena looked over at Mon-El his smile flattened into a scowl, "Truth hurts doesn't it?" She whispered to him with a smile. 

Over at the side of the room stood Alex and Kara, "Really Kara? You had to say that?" The brunette said to her ward as she rolled her eyes trying her best to hid a small smile. 

Kara shrugged, "I said it under my breath, I didn't think Lena would actually hear it." Kara said as she set the platter she was holding down on the table that ran around the perimeter of the room.

The night wore on and once people began to retire to their chambers the Prince's manservant approached the pair, "Kara, Prince Mon-El would like to see you in his chambers." Winn informed the Blonde.

Kara wore a confused expression, "What for?" She asks as she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head at the boy. 

"I'm only the messenger, I don't know but whatever it is he isn't too happy." He answered before walking away back to his masters side.

Both the Physician and the maid looked over in the Prince's direction, he wore a scowl as he met both girl's gaze before he and Winn made their way out of the court room. 

Kara shrugged her shoulders, "Better not keep M'Lord waiting." She said with sarcasm dripping from her voice as gave Alex an amused smile. Just as Kara was about to follow the Prince's path out of the court room the Princess quickly approached her. 

She placed a hand on her maid's shoulder, "And were to you think you're going?" She asked with a small chuckle as she turned Kara around to look at her. It was fair to say at this point in the night the Princess was fairly intoxicated from the amount of complimentary wine people were sending her during the night.

Kara noticed this lighter side of her Mistress, "Prince Mon-El has requested I see him in his chambers." The Blonde said with a smile as she watched how Lena lightly bit her bottom lip as she listened to her maid's explanation. 

Lena shook her head with a wide smile, "No, no, no, no you're coming with me to my chambers you're my maid not his. I more important things for you to do." She insisted as she began dragging the blonde to the doorway. 

The Blonde came to a stop, "M'lady I won't be a moment with Mon-El and then I will be straight to your chambers, okay?" Kara bargained with the Princess while gently guiding the raven haired woman to the stairs that lead to her chambers. 

The Princess turned to her with a pout, "If you're not in my chambers in five minutes I will have you in the dungeons tonight." She demanded with a small smile and a giggle towards the end of her sentence.

Kara nodded, "Of course M'lady." She complied as she left the Princess and made her way down the halls towards the Daxam Prince's chambers. His wasn't far from Lena's, it was one of the many luxurious guest rooms that was in the Palace, Rhea's being on the other side of the castle near where Lillian's was. 

The maid approached a large oak door, it had intricate designs craved into it, some being knight's battling scourers, Kara gently placed a knock on the large door causing the sound of her knuckles hitting the wood to echo slightly. 

The door was opened by Winn, who gestured for her to come in and she did she walked into the room to find it was pretty plain. It wasn't personal to the Prince like Lena's is to her own chambers. It had  a large oak framed bed, a table, a vanity and a changing screen along with a few tapestries that were embroidered with the Luthor symbol on them.  

"Ah, Kara. Lady Lena's maid." Mon-El's voice said as he came out from behind the screen with only his pants on showing of his toned abs, "I bet you're wondering why I've asked you here." He stated as he came closer to the Blonde, who nodded, "We'll it's about your wee comment that Lady Lena so proudly made you say in front of the entire court." He explained as he gently tapped Kara's nose. 

Kara's mouth turned into an 'o' shape, "About that, I am so sorry M'Lord. It was under my breath when I said it, it didn't expect Lady Lena to catch wind of it." The Blonde apologised as sincerely as she could. 

The Prince let out a small chuckle, "You see Kara, that's not good enough. The whole court laughed at me, not only did they laugh at me because of your comment but because I lost to a girl. Do you know how humiliating that is?" He asked while taking a strand of Kara's long honey hair between his fingers. 

Kara quickly shook her head and the light touch Mon-El had on that stand of hair tightened into a hard, vice-like grip, "It's more humiliating then you'll ever know. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't execute you where you stand for that remark?" The Prince asked as he harshly grabbed more of Kara's hair and took his sword from the table, holding it too the Blonde's throat. 

Kara was trembling, she was so scared she couldn't speak, tears started to well in her eyes not at the pain of hair tugging but at the prospect of being executed for a silly remark she made under her breath.

"I won't unless you promise me one thing." He stated as he loosened his grip slightly and lowering the sword. 

Kara nodded her head, "Anything, I'm so sorry." She pleaded. 

A smirk came to Mon-El's face, "You like Lady Lena, don't you?" He asked, letting go of Kara's hair as placing the sword back on the table. 

The maid stood in confusion, "She's my Mistress." Kara stated as she crossed her arms over her chest, it was an unconscious decision to protect herself, though that wouldn't really work.

Mon-El shook his head, "No, you have more affection for the Princess that her being your employer and I know she shares similar feelings." He corrects as he sits down on his fur covered chair, Kara was still confused at what the Prince was trying to get at, "I will not execute you for your actions if you become my maid instead and you stop all the flirting with her, she is supposed to be marrying me after all." He explained with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked as he held his hand out in front of the Blonde.

Kara shook her head, "Yes M'Lord." She answered before shaking his hand. 


	8. Chapter 8

"You did what?" Alex asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Kara was sat on the rocking chair rocking back and forth beside the fire in her and the Physician's cottage, "I agreed to be his maid. He was going to execute me Alex, what was I supposed to do?" She said as she brought her knees to her chest. 

Alex sat down in the chair opposite her, "And have you told Lena yet?" She asked throwing a few twigs in the fire, trying to keep it lite. 

The Blonde shook her head, "No when I went to Lena's chambers she was out cold. I didn't want to waken her." Kara said with a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair, "What am I supposed to do Alex? I like being around Lena all the time but Mon-El, he's...arrogant, rude and an absolute pig." Kara said as looked into the fire. 

"Well you thought Lena was all those things too before you got to know her. May Mon-El's the same." The Brunette said as stood up and gave Kara a reassuring hand on her shoulder before wandering off to her bed. 

The Blonde mumbled an incoherent, "I doubt it." As she stayed by the fire the rest of the night. 

===

"I need you to polish my boots, wash my cape, clean out my horses, mend my shield and sharpen my sword." The Prince said as he paced up and down his chambers rattling of the different chores he had lined up for the maid, wiggling his finger every time he mentioned a chore.

Kara only nodded in response as she stood in the centre of the room, taking in everything the Prince was demanding of her. 

Mon-El stopped in front of his new maid, "Oh and word of warning. Go anywhere near my bride to be and I'll have your head mounted on a stick. I've seen the way she acts around you and I will not have that happening on my watch." He warned with a cold and malice look before exiting his chambers. 

Kara stood there trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall, she hated the aspect of not being able to talk or even see the Princess because much to her dislike she had fallen for the Princess's flirtatious and seductive manner. 

===

Lena and her other maid, Jess, had just finished the Princess's daily morning ride and were making their way up to Lena's chambers. 

The Princess suspected that her blonde maid had over slept and was waiting for her in her chambers but as they walked in expecting to see the blonde maid, they met by the Daxam Prince nonchalantly examining her things, "What are you doing in my chambers?" The Princess asked as she heard Jess click the door shut. 

Mon-El smiled at the Princess, "I have came to ask you to join me for dinner." He said as he came to stand in front of the Princess. 

Lena eyed the Prince, "Not until I've found out where my other maid is. Have you seen her by the way, Kara. She's blonde, you know wears-" Lena began as she crossed her arms over her chest.

A wide smile came to the Prince's face, "Your maid is now under my employment." He stated while leaned up against the table, "I think it's best for you both that she's now working for me seeing as we are to be married." He continued as he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Lena's brow furrowed in confusion at the Prince's statement of taking her maid, "You can't just do that. She is a citizen on Camelot and she does not have to do a word a Daxam says unless instructed to." Lena said, her tone rightfully angry. She moved from standing in front of Mon-El and walked to the side of the table and placed her sword on the table. 

The Prince let out a small chuckle, "Actually I can and besides it was her choice." He stated, "So will you dine with me tonight?" He asked as he turned to face the Princess taking her hand in his placing a small kiss on her knuckles. The feeling of his rough upper lip causing Lena to cringe.

Lena took her hand back from his, "No, not until I know that Kara is back under my employment." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and put all her weight onto one hip. 

"Why is this maid so precious to you? She's only a maid, I understand having a little fun but she isn't worth anything more." Mon-El asked his frustration building at the Princess's attention was more directed to a maid then him. He squared up to the Princess. 

Lena doing the same to the Prince, "She is worth more than your sorry ass and what? You're angry with her because she made a truthful comment a the feast last night so you forced her to be your maid. Is that it?" Lena spat as she stood back gauging his expression. 

The Prince raised his eyebrows, "I did not force her, it was her choice. If you chose to be believe she was forced then that's a burden on your part, "He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort but the hand was immediately knocked off, "Now whether you like it or not we are to be married, so we can either do this civilly or-" Mon-El began to say but was swiftly cut off. 

"I'll take the latter thank you very much." The Princess said as directed for him to leave, "Now you can either leave by yourself or I'll inform the guard." She informed him and Jess opened the door. Mon-El wore a scowl before storming out of the room leaving the Princess with her maid. 

Jess walked over to the very angered Princess, "M'Lady I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for Kara's change." The maid said as she began to put away Lena's sword. 

The Princess sat down in her fur lined chair, "Yeah Mon-El forced her, but I-I thought she liked me." Lena trailed off as she rubber her temples. 

Jess smiled as she came over to the Princess's side and pulled a chair up to her side, "M'Lady, do you like her?" Jess asked as she had a knowing look on her face. 

Lena furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, "Of course I do she is, or was, my maid I mean come on I like you." Lena said as continued shaking her head. 

The maid smiled at the Princess's antics, "I know you like me M'Lady but I mean do you have feelings Kara?" Jess asked again and the Princess only responded with a nod. Lena was always terrible at lying to Jess and Jess always knew when the Princess was lying. 

"Well M'Lady I think you need to go talk to Kara, otherwise you'll worry yourself sick if you don't." Jess said as she guided the deep in thought Princess towards the door. 

===

Kara was in the middle of mending Mon-El's shield when she felt a presence behind her, she turned around to see the Lena standing in the doorway of the armoury.

"Kara, I think we need to talk." Lena stated as she came into the room, "What's going on? Why are you working for that idiot? And-" Lena was asking as she came to stand in front of the Blonde.

"I'm sorry M'Lady but I have much to do." Kara said her voice cold and avoiding the Princess's gaze.

Kara was about to make her way out of the armoury when the Princess placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to stop, "Kara I thought you liked me." Lena said, her voice small, a lot different from when she would normally talk. 

The Blonde turned to look at her previous employer, "M'Lady I was simply doing my duty and as I am no longer under your employment I have no reason to show those affections anymore." Kara explained as she forced her voice from breaking, the Princess on the other hand had the face of a beaten puppy, "Good day M'Lady." She said before swiftly exiting the armoury. 

Lena stood stuck in place with anger, she didn't know if she was angry with Mon-El for taking her Blonde maid away from her or at Kara for playing with her feelings like that.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Prince Mon-El took Kara into his employment and since the incident in the armoury Kara had barely, if any interaction with the Princess as to Mon-El's demands. Though there was an incident a couple of days ago when Lena supposedly accidentally spilled her wine all over the Blonde but Kara knew by the Princess's sarcasm and cold expression she wasn't sorry and it wasn't an accident. 

Within the week the Prince and Princess managed to set a date for their wedding and it seemed that the only one happy about the arrangement, other than the Queens, was the Prince. Lena was still salty towards Mon-El and as for Kara she was jealous more than anything. Even though the Princess still had a disliking for the Prince she wasn't as against him as she first had been Kara found and this bugged her more than anything, anytime Mon-El and Lena were in the same room as Kara they would act for couple than what they would do in any other instance. 

As for now the Blonde was in the stables tacking up the Prince's horse, he and Lena had taken to having sharing morning rides, which meant that any minute now Jess would walk in with Lena's tack ready to take up the Princess's mare. 

"Hey Kara." Jess said as she walked in tack and all In hand, Kara didn't really talk to Jess since that day a week ago. She didn't want the other maid bringing up the girl who took her heart so Kara had taken to treating Jess the way she treated the Princess. Cold and distant. Though Jess always tried to get through to Blonde. 

But on this day Jess had caught the Blonde on an off day, her guard was down, "Hey." She simply said without thinking. As soon as she looked in the maid's direction Jess wore a big smile.

The maid sat the tack on the stable door, "How have you been?" She asked as she looked at Kara, who was putting all her attention on putting the saddle on the Prince's horse. 

Kara shrugged in response and Jess only nodded, "So what's it like being Prince Mon-El's maid?" She asked, trying to make it as casual as possible to try and cocas more out of the Blonde. 

Kara took a deep sigh, "I-it's okay, I guess." Kara replied as she finished tightening the girth. Then walking around the front of the horse to come face to face with the other maid, "How-How's Lena?" Kara asked as she fixed her glasses up her nose. 

Jess smiled at how even though Kara put her walls up about the Princess she still cared, "She's different since you started working for the Prince." Jess answered, she thought for a moment, "She was really hurt when you left her for Mon-El you know." She mentioned, and Kara immediately looked up at her. 

"I-I didn't mean to hurt her. I just... it doesn't matter. I should be going." Kara said quickly, she wanted to tell Jess, she wanted to tell someone other than Alex what had happened, but she feared the Prince's wrath far too much to mention it to another soul. 

The Blonde turned and grabbed the horse's reins, "Kara talk to me, I know there's something wrong and I promise I won't tell anyone. Please let me help you." Jess said, putting a comforting hand on Kara's shoulder. 

Suddenly Jess heard a faint gasp for air and Kara turned around, she was crying. All the stress of working for Mon-El built up and she burst, "Kara what is he doing to you?" Jess asked as she took the Blonde into her harms and gave her a tight hug. 

After a few shaky breaths Kara answered, "He-he forced me Jess. He said if I didn't work for him he execute me for what I said at the feast last week and if I ever talked to Lena again he'd mount my head on a stick." Kara's tears kept flowing as she spoke clutching on to Jess for dear life.

Jess pulled back slightly, wiping away any stray tears, "Let me talk to Lena, if you ecplain to her-"Jess began but it didn't last long. 

"No, nobody can know Jess. You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone." Kara said frantically shaking her head. 

Making the two women jump there was a voice coming from the door way, "Kara you were supposed to be out in the courtyard five minutes ago with my horse," The Prince said with his arms over his chest, when the two women looked at Mon-El he noticed the tears on Kara's cheeks, "What's going on in here?" He asked, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Kara wiped away the rest of her tears and straightened her jacket, "Nothing M'Lord, your horse on my foot on the way out and Jess was just checking id I was alright." The Blonde maid said as she grabbed her the Prince's horse and began walking out with him.

"If you've said anything to that maid of Lady Lena's I swear-" Mon-El whispered in Kara's ear but it was just loud enough that Jess could hear what was being said. 

"Of course not M'Lord. I said nothing." Kara whispered back and Mon-El nodded in response walking out in front of Kara, Kara looking back at Jess who had a saddened look on her face before she walked out. 

The Princess and her maid were currently out of the training ground, ever since Kara left Lena had been training a lot more often. Jess put it down to frustration Lena had at the whole situation, that was the Princess's way of relieving herself of any frustration she ever had. Hit a sword on a mannequin knight and pray it would solve her problems.

The Princess had already broken two mannequin and Jess was replacing her third one, "M'Lady may I speak freely?" Jess asked as she finished setting the mannequin up. 

Lena smiled at her maid, she had always regarded Jess more of a friend than a maid, "Of course, what do you wish to talk about?" She asked as she placed her sword in the grass and walked over to the maid, folding her arms in the process. 

Jess had been thinking since that morning how to would try and help Kara but she only came to one conclusion each time. Tell the Princess and as much as it may hurt the Blonde that Jess had betrayed her trust, it had to be done, "It's about Kara." She simply stated, just to test the water on how Lena would react to talking about her former maid. 

The Princess scoffed, "What about her?" She asked taking her sword from the grass again swinging around in a circle getting into her attack mode.

Jess thought carefully about what she would say next, "You were right." She said simply as she rubbed her lips together waiting on the Princess's reaction. 

Lena laughed, "I'm right about a lot of stuff Jess, what am I right about this time?" She asked as she landed a couple of blows on the mannequin. 

"Mon-El did force Kara to work for him and that's not only the half of it." Jess said, and Lena stopped her training, "You need to help her M'Lady, she's terrified of the man." She continued, and the Princess's full attention was on her maid. 

Lena dropped her sword, it making a clang as hit the ground, "How told you this?" The Princess asked, concern coming to her face as thought of the young Blonde being in a vulnerable position with the Prince. 

"Kara did this morning when we were tacking up the horses for the morning ride." The maid said watched Lena's expression only sadden. 

"Why didn't she tell me, I thought she trusted me." Lena said as she took off her gloves handing them to Jess as she walked over to a bench, sitting herself down. 

Jess sat down beside her, "Mon-El told her if she talked to you again he would... to put it bluntly, mount her head on a stick." Jess said as she fiddled with leather gloves, "She's so scared." Jess whispered the last part.

The Princess quickly got up, "Help me get changed please Jess." She said as she made her way back into the castle, "Then we're going to have a little chat with Kara." 

The Blonde had finally finished her days work and was in the cottage having some alone time before Alex came back from making her rounds with her patients. She was sitting by the fire with a Krypton magic book in her hand. Reading from the book was a way that the Blonde liked to relax, it made her feel as if she was back at Krypton. 

There was a small knock at the door, causing the Blonde to jump slightly, Alex didn't mention anyone calling by while she would be away. Kara got up from her chair and made her way over to the door, opening it slightly she saw serious faced Princess Lena. 

Lena noticed the door was slightly ajar, "Kara, I need to have a word with you." She said, her serious expression not flattering. 

The Blonde panicked, "I'm sorry M'Lady but I...I-I was just about to go and collect somethings for Alex." She said and quickly closed the door, pressing her body up against it, her heart beating at a rapid pace. 

There was another knock, followed by the Princess's voice, "Kara open the door, that's an order from the Princess of Camelot." Lena said, her voice stern.

Kara reluctantly moved off the door, opening it slowly Lena stood with her arms over her chest. Kara moved from the doorway allowing the Princess into the small cottage.

The pair stood in the middle of the main living area. Kara's attention of sleeves and Lena's on the Blonde's face. In that moment the Princess realised just how much she missed being in Kara's presence. 

"I take it Jess told you." Kara stated, not looking up from her sleeve. 

Lena moved forward coming slightly closer the Blonde, "Why didn't you tell me Kara? I would've helped you, in fact I still will." Lena said as she placed a hand under Kara's chin, forcing her to look up at her. 

As soon as their eyes met the Princess saw the tired bags under her eyes and the tears that were rimming her ocean blue orbs, "I-I was too scared." Kara said as she wiped away a stray tear that had fallen. 

The Princess quickly pulled the Blonde into a tight embrace, "If you told me from the start I would've protected you." Lena said as she tightened her grip on Kara as the Blonde buried her head into the Princess's shoulder. 

The pair pulled away, they were both looking into each other's eyes, "So do you like me?" Lena asked with a bit of hope in her voice. 

Kara didn't answer, instead she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the Princess's lump lips. It was slow but full of all the passion they shared for each other, their lips moving perfectly in sync, Kara's hands moved to the back of Princess's neck and Lena's around the Blonde's waist. 

It didn't take long before they had to pull away for air, placing their foreheads together, "Does that answer your question?" Kara asked with a bit of a giggle as she gently rubbed the pads of her thumbs over Lena's jawline. 

A mischievous smile came to Lena's lips, "No, perhaps you should be a little clearer." She said as bit her lip.


	10. Chapter 10

"What's going to happen now?" Kara asked as she and the Princess lay in the Blonde's bed. That evening turned into a bit of a an event for the pair. Nothing too physical happened but it did end in them both being curled up in Kara single bed with Lena holding her from behind. 

The Princess let out a content sigh, "If I'm honest I don't know. Things with Mon-El are complicated now." Lena replied as she tightened her grip on the Blonde pulling her closer. 

"You mean you're still going to marry him?" Kara asked, there was confusion and hurt in her voice, as she traced the raven haired woman's hand with her fingers. 

Quickly Lena pulled Kara so she was facing her, "I-I have to. For Lex. I may not be able to stand the man but he can help give Lex the justice he deserves." The Princess explained as she thought about how those Kryptonians killed her brother. 

Kara placed a hand on the Princess's cheek, softly rubbing her cheekbone with the pad of her thumb, "But what...what about us?" The Blonde asked, hurt evident on her face. 

"We will be together, officially, once I've had justice against the horrid Kryptonians." Lena said, her face cringing at the thought of those people, "How could someone do that to their friend and not be punished?" Lena asked as anger covered her face.

Kara shrugged, "I wish I knew, but surely not all Kryptonians are bad." The Blonde said as she brushed a strand of loose hair behind the Princess's ear. 

The Princess only shook her head, "If a gang of them can do it and feel no remorse then I'm sure the rest of the kingdom could too. Promise me one thing Kara?" Lena asked sitting up and taking both of the Blonde's cheeks in her hands.

Kara nodded, "Anything." She simply answered. 

"You promise me you'll never go near a Kryptonian, god know what they'd do to you. I couldn't have an other person I love be taken away by those monsters." Lena said, seriousness plastered in her tone and on her face. 

The Blonde sat still, she didn't know what do to do. She wanted to tell The princess that she was a Kryptonian. But she couldn't bring herself to see the hate in Lena's eyes. 

"Kara you promise me?" Lena said, this time more assertive when the Blonde didn't answer. 

Kara frantically nodded, "Of course. I promise." She said with a shaky voice. 

The Princess pulled the Blonde into a small yet sweet kiss before wrapping her arms around her protectively, Kara returning the embrace with as much passion as Lena but for the Blonde it was for a different reason. 

At this point Kara was torn between her two loves. Krypton and the Princess. She didn't know what to do, if Lena found out that not only was she from Krypton but she was cousin so the man who accidentally Killer her brother she would be a dead woman but she also needed to stop the Princess from using the Daxam army to attack Krypton. 

"Kara, I though I told you to clean out my leech tank before I-" The voice of Camelot's Physician could be heard just before she walked into Kara's chamber. Alex's eyebrows raised at the sight of her ward wrapped up in the Princess's arms. 

Both women shot up and looked at the Brunette, "Alex, you've met Princess Lena, right?" Kara asked with a nervous smile as she looked between both Alex and Lena. 

"Don't be stupid Kara, of course I have." Alex replied, stepping closer into the room, "I thought the Prince didn't allow..." The Physician began to say but trailed off towards the end of the sentence. 

Both the Blonde and Lena sat up, placing their feet on the floor, "Kara explained what Mon-El was doing and I promise I'll make things right." Lena said with as smile, looking at the Blonde rather than Alex when talking, "I should go, come to my chambers after dark, we'll talk about this then." The Princess said before grabbing her red suede jacket and exiting the cottage. 

Alex came to sit beside her ward, "There better not have been any hanky pankying going on under my roof." The Brunette said in all seriousness as she look at Kara. 

The Blonde's eyes went wide, "Alex no, it wasn't- I mean we didn't." Kara stammered as became flustered at what the Physician was suggesting. 

But hearing this Alex burst out laughing, "I know. I know." She said as wrapped an arm around the Blonde. 

===

The Princess walked swiftly from the cottage to the council chambers. She knew that's where she'd find the Daxam Prince, she knew she had to confront the Prince about him blackmailing her beloved Blonde and that is exactly what she was going to do.

Storming into the council chambers she was met with the faces of her Mother, Queen Rhea, Mon-El and a couple of Camelot's knights, "May I speak with my fiancé. Alone." She said through gritted teeth and a fake smile. 

Her mother had a confused expression, along with everyone else that is, "My dear, what's wrong?" Lillian ask as she stepped away from Rhea's side and stood in front of her daughter. 

Lena's fake smile dropped to a scowl, "You know my previous maid, Kara?" She asked her mother, arms crossed over her chest and a raised eyebrow. 

The Queen nodded, "The one that spilt wine on you the night of your Knighting?" The older woman asked and Lena nodded, "Alright what about her?" She asked.

The Princess let out a small chuckle, "She didn't chose to go work for Mon-El, he forced her and threatened to put her head on a stick if she ever talked to me again." Lena explained as she looked right at the Prince in question. 

Though Mon-El scoffed at the accusation, "And what proof do you have?" He asked as he came to stand by Queen Lillian's side in front of Lena. 

"Kara told Jess and then Jess told me and when I went to ask Kara herself she confirmed it." Lena said, poison in her voice as she spoke to the Prince. 

"And you're going to believe a maid?" The Prince spat back as he shook his head in disbelief, "Are you really going to let your daughter speak to me in this manner?" Mon-El asked, directing this towards the Queen of Camelot. 

Lillian looked between both the Princess and her daughter, "Lena, this ludicrous why on Earth would you believe a maid over Mon-El?" She asked as she stood stern. 

The Princess's jaw lay open in disbelief, "Mother, Jess has been a trusted servant for as long as I can remember. I not only trust her but Kara as well. Mon-El forced her, blackmailed her and now she is terrified of her every move because of this monster." Lena explained as she stepped forward, closer to her Mother. 

"That is enough, you will not speak of my son in this manner. Lillian explain this." The Daxam Queen said as she stepped forward, joining in the argument when she heard he insult toward her son. 

A scowl spread across Lillian's face, "I'm sorry, to the both of you. I don't know what's came over my daughter." Lillian said to the Daxamites before leaning in to the Princess's ear, "I suggest you keep quiet before you end up spending the night in the dungeon." She warned, anger in her tone. 

To this the Princess stormed out of the council chambers leaving the trio of royals slightly dumbfounded at Lena's outburst again the Daxam Prince. 

The Prince scoffed, "Can you believe she trusts a maid over me, her fiancée." Mom-El said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well clearly there's something else at work here if she would. I thought you raised a dignified and composed young lady, Lillian." Queen Rhea mentioned as she patted her son's shoulders. 

Lillian turned to the two Daxamites, "I too believe there may be something at work. Lena's never acted so out of character about a servant before." The Queen said as she made her way over to long oak table, "Now, back to business." 

===

Lena was pacing up and down her chambers, she let Jess off early informing her that Kara would be stopping by and she wouldn't need any else.

The Princess knew that her and her mother didn't agree some of the time but for Lena this time really took the cake. Lillian knew how loyal and trustworthy Jess had been through the years yet on this one occasion when it involved an other maid the Queen didn't trust Jess's word.

A knock at the door brought the pacing woman out of her thoughts, "Come in." She said as she stood still and looked towards the door waiting for the knocker to enter. 

It was in fact the Blonde maid she was hopping for. Kara walked in, slightly nervous about what the Princess would say about the situation between her, The Princess and the Prince. 

Both women stood in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. So no words were said. Lena opened her arms and Kara dove straight in, wrapping her arms around the Princess's waist while Lena wrapped hers around her shoulders. 

And that's how they stood for what felt like eternity, though eventually they both knew one of them would have to talk, "What happened?" Kara asked pulling away slightly from the embrace. 

Lena took in a deep sigh, "I talked to my mother and Mon-El. They didn't believe me, they couldn't believe I was trusting a maid's word over Mon-El's." Lena's hands moved to the Blonde's cheeks, "I'm going to make this right Kara, I promise, tomorrow you come straight to me okay? Not Mon-El, I'll make sure he won't touch you." The Princess explained before placing a soft kiss on Kara's forehead. 

Kara only nodded as she took in all of that day's events. She knew she didn't have to be a afraid anymore because the Princess Lena was there for her, looking out for her and protecting her against the horrid Prince.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I last updated but alas I am back with an other chapter and fingers crossed it wont be long before the next update!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

The sun had barely peaked itself from the horizon when Kara Danvers woke up the next morning, only this time feeling more awake that she had in a while, the events that unfolded the previous day were more than what she was dreaming of since the night of the tournament. 

Working under a boss such as Mon-El of Daxam wasn't just physically demanding but it was mentally demanding as well. Kara had to constantly be on her toes around the leech of a man. When working for someone as misogynistic and small minded as the Prince, the Blonde had to bite her tongue on many occasions but when he constantly had eyes on Kara she began to get paranoid. Even Alex began to see it when the Blonde came home at night. 

It didn't take long for the Blonde to get herself up and ready to head out the door, as she opened the door to her offset bedroom when she saw the Court Physician sitting at the table, a wooden mug in her hand. 

"Someone looks happy this morning." Alex mentioned, as she raised her up to her lips and took a sip of the steaming tea, sitting forward in her seat. 

Kara's smile only widened, "Well as a matter of fact I am." Kara said, lifting her tattered brown jacket off the back of the chair opposite to her elder and walking towards the door. 

From behind her, Alex cleared her throat causing the Blonde to turn around with furrowed brows. 

To this Alex tapped her temples several times, indicating Kara had forgotten to put her glasses on.

Kara's mouth promptly made an 'o' shape as she searched around the kitchen/diner, eventually her eyes landed on the mantle piece, to which her glasses were perched on top of. Within a swift reach Kara retrieved her glasses and placed them on her face.

"Thanks Alex, you're a life saver." The Blonde said on her way out the door, struggling to quickly put her jacket on. 

Watching the younger, Alex shook her with a smile at the antics of ward. 

It didn't take long for the Blonde maid to make her way to the Princess's chambers, to which as she grew nearer and nearer she began to get nervous. The pair's circumstances had changed drastically in the span of twenty-four hours but Lena's and the Daxamite's hadn't changed. 

Lena was still going to marry the Daxam Prince to achieve vengeance on the whole Krypton race, of course Kara couldn't let that happen but the Princess had a strong will when it came to her avenging her brother's death.

With all these thoughts running through her head, Kara didn't realise that she had just walked straight into Winn, who was now on the ground surrounded by various clothes from his tipped up basket.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Kara fussed as she began placing the clothes back into the basket. 

The manservant propped himself on his knees, his brows slightly furrowed at the Blonde, "It's quite alright, I was hoping I would run into you but not this literally." Winn let out with a slight laugh, "M'Lord requires you in his chambers immediately." The boy adds, the amusement gone from his voice. 

Kara gets up from the ground, offering a hand out to Winn, to which he took immediately. 

The Blonde took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry Winn but you will have to tell him to talk to the Princess about it." She said, a half smile appearing on her lips and causing one dipple to appear on the side she was smiling. Kara began walking past Winn before grabbed her wrist. 

"Have you forgotten what the Prince said?" Winn, said as soon as Kara turned around to face him again, his tone completely changed, his now stone demeanour as he looked up at the Blonde, who was an inch or two taller than him. 

Kara very quickly took her wrist back from the manservant, "M'Lady knows what his majesty said and I am now under the Princess's command." Kara said, straightening herself upright and gaining a more confident posture, "Now if you don't mind, I am running late." Kara finished, before promptly continuing down the corridor. 

When she knew her back was to Winn, her eyes went wide in surprise, many towards herself. Not knowing where this new found confidence came from to stand up to her ex colleague. 

Meanwhile Winn also stood in surprise at the Blonde's outburst, me most certainly never seen such a display come from Kara before. While working with the maid, Winn had only known her to reserved and slightly timid, especially when it came to demands from the Prince. With one swift move the manservant made his way in the opposite direction to the Blonde, back towards Mon-El's chambers. 

Once Kara had rounded a corner she came face-to-face with the Princess's chamber doors, Kara was most defiantly excited. Yes, she still had to work under Lena in order to keep up pretences but at least she could relax without a the slimy leech of a man breathing down her neck and she knew, or at least hoped, that in private moments her and the Princess would share stolen kisses. 

Before Kara would open the door, the door was already being opened with Jess just about to come out with a tray in hand, "Kara, go on in, she's just finishing get dressed." She greeted with a smile before shimming past the Blonde and carrying the tray off toward the kitchen wing. 

Slowly Kara crept into the chambers, noticing that the Princess was still behind the screen with one arm in the air, "Jess are you still there?" The dark haired woman called out, lowering her arm as she did so. 

Kara, instead of answering the Princess's call, cleared her throat and stood there with her hands clasped in front of her. 

Lena pocked her head out the side of the screen with her brows furrowed but as soon as her emerald eyes landed on the Blonde, her brows softened and a smile came to her lips, "Good morning Kara." She greeted, coming out from behind the screen, fully dressed in her typical combat training gear, with the exemption of her boots which still sat by the dinning table beside the Blonde. 

"No morning ride?" Kara asked, eyeing up the Princess's attire in confusion. 

Lena started walking towards her Blonde maid, "Not this morning, there has been talk of enemy patrols nearing out boarders. We need to be prepared just in case." The Princess answered with a smile, sitting down on the ajar chair before reaching for her boots.

Though Kara quickly jumped ahead of her, reaching for the boots, "Let me, M'Lady." She said before kneeling down in front of the Princess, "You say enemy, which one?" The Blonde asked, loosening the laces on the boots. 

Lena leaned on her knees looking down at Kara, "Kryptonians." She stated, running a hand through her hair, "If they dare to come close to our boarders we have to be prepared for what they might bring from doing so." Lena, further explained, noticing that Kara was gesturing for on of her feet. 

"But if they're just patrolling that surly can't mean they'll bring harm." The Blonde suggested, tying the laces of the boot she slide onto Lena's foot. 

The Princess shook her head, "Word has it that the Kryptonian's know that I am to be married to Mon-El, they know it'll be an alliance they will not be able to battle easily, they could ambush us at any moment and we need to take all precautions to ensure that doesn't happen." Lena said, clenching her fist on the dinning table. 

Kara began to slide the Princess's other boot onto her foot when she finally looked up at the Princess. There was so much distress on the dark haired woman's face that it hurt her, what her cousin did all those years ago was just getting heavier and heavier on the Princess and to know that her own flesh and blood was causing this pain for the woman she loved hurt beyond disbelief. 

Noticing a set of eyes on her, Lena looked back down towards her maid, seeing the compassion that was evident on her face and ever so slowly the Princess lowered her face to match the Blonde's level, "No matter what I'll protect you though, I promise." Lena whispered, moving lightly closer, her lips lightly brushing Kara's. 

"M'Lady, I'm sorry to interrupt but the Prince would like a word with you." Jess said, an apprehensive smile on her face, knowing what she just walked in on. 

Kara quickly stood up from her kneeling position and the Princess from her chair, a slight blush coming to the Blonde's cheeks as she pushed her glasses up her nose. 

Lena glanced at Kara and noticed this, causing a smile to come to her face, "Let him in, Jess." She said and once Jess had her back to the pair Lena gave Kara a slight nudge. 

"Lena what is the meaning of this, what is she doing in here?" The Daxam Prince demanded as he stormed into Lena's chambers pointing his finger at the Blonde maid. 

The Princess didn't say anything at first, instead she licked her lips as they formed into a pursed smile, "Kara, Jess would you mind going and preparing armour, I won't be a minute." Lena said, placing her hands on her hips. 

And with that both maids made their way out of the Princess's chambers, Jess closing the door behind the pair of them. 

"Something tells me things are going to get heated in there." Jess said, glancing back at the chamber doors. 

As they started walking towards the armoury all Kara could do was nod, that and contemplate what Lena had said in there. 

Kryptionians near Camelot. Kara was of course going to find out why before the Princess did in hopes of avoiding conflict between the two kingdoms for a little while longer.


	12. Chapter 12

The Prince and the Princess stood and opposite ends of the latter's chambers in dead silence staring one an other down. 

Lena's ice cold stare began to make the Prince fidget in his place, "Kara is my maid, I thought I made that clear." Mon-El finally spoke, moving closer to the centre of the room. 

The dark haired woman remained in place, her composure remaining strong and eminent, "And I thought I made it clear how unjust it was for you blackmail and treat her." The Princess retorted, her glace only growing stronger. 

The Daxamite neared the Princess, being mere inches from her, "I know what's going on between you and that maid." He simply stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so. 

Lena, though caught of guard, remained strong, "And what would that be?" She questioned, furrowing her brows as she moved away from the Prince, shouldering him as she did so and leaning on the strong oak table that lay before them. 

"I've seen the looks that the pair of you share, how you were acting with her at the tournament, I don't see you treating that other maid of yours in the same respect." Mon-El stated, turning to stand behind one of the chairs of the table, outlining the top of chair with his forefinger. 

With a shake of the head, all Lena could do was roll her eyes at this remark. Though she knew it were truth, it wasn't for the Daxamite to know. Lifting her weight from the table Lena reached for her belt from the back of chair she had once sat on. 

"And what of it?" Lena asked, fastening the leather strap around her waist and adjusting her sword sheath as she did so. 

Mon-El proceed to round the table and again come face-to-face with the Princess, "And I know your relationship with her goes beyond being just her mistress." He stated, an eyebrow raised as he insinuated this statement. 

Finally looking back up at Mon-El, "What goes on between my maids and I is none of your business." Lena said, looking up at the Daxamite and placing her hands on her hips. 

A smile came to Mon-El's lips as she shook his head, "We are to be married and it is my business if my wife to be is having an affair behind my back." The Prince mention, lifting a hand and brushing it delicately across Lena's cheek. 

To this action, the Princess swiftly grabbed Mon-El's hand and flexing it behind his back and between his shoulder blades before pinning him to the table, narrowly missing the sharp edge of Lena's sword.

"You are going to listen to me and listen well because I'm only going to say it once." The Princess said in the Daxamite's ear, "Yes we are to be married but it is very public knowledge that I am not interested in men, especially one such as yourself. This marriage is for the benefit of our kingdoms." Lena explained, though she started to feel the Prince resisting her hold over him, so proceeded to tight her grip, "And what I do behind closed doors, is my business and my business alone. You will leave Kara alone and so help me if you try anything like that again with her then you will never walk again." She finished, giving one last pull of Mon-El's arm. 

"Am I understood?" The Princess asked, still holding the now squirming Prince in place.

"Yes." Mon-El answered through gritted, his face squished against the hard surface of the table. 

And with that Lena let go of the man's arm, allowing him to slowly lift himself from the table, stretching his bent arm out while doing so. 

He turned to face the Princess, a scowl prominent on him face, "Watch yourself, you don't want to make an enemy of me, Luthor." Mon-El warned, gritting his teeth and crossing his arms.

Lena reached over the Prince and lifted her sword from the table and held the tip on Mon-El's chest, "Get out of my chambers." She retorted, her emerald eyes burning holes into the the Daxam Prince. 

With that being said, Mon-El stormed out of the Princess's chambers, slamming the doors behind him as he did so. 

Lena took a moment and gave herself a deep breath, before she put her sword in it's sheath on her belt and she too made her way out of her chambers as well to make her way down to the armoury.

Mean while in the armoury, Jess and Kara had just finished preparing the Princess's armour, they were both sitting on the bench facing the door waiting for their mistress to join them. 

They sat in a comfortable silence, the pair had been familiar with each other long enough that conversation was not a necessary component to being in each others presence. Though there was something that the Blonde wanted to get off her chest. 

"Jess, I just want to say thank you." Kara started, turning to look at the fellow maid, "I don't know what I would've done of I was still working for Mon-El." She finished, offering her a smile. 

Jess smiled back at her, "I'm just glad to see you both smiling again, Lena was not happy to say the least thinking you left her for no good reason." The brunette said with a slight chuckle, "And I'm sorry for barging in on the pair of you earlier, the his Majesty insisted on seeing Lena."

The Blonde shook her head, "Don't be, I'm sure it was urgent." Kara joked, causing them both to let out a chuckle, knowing fine well that when it came to the Daxam Prince the only urgent things concerning him was himself. 

"Glad you pair can find something amusing." A voice came from the door way of the armoury, when both women looked towards the door, they noticed that it was no one but the Princess standing with her arms crossed and an amused smile and a quirked eyebrow. 

With that both maids stood up with smiles as they rolled their eyes at the Princess's antics while Lena made her way over to the pair. 

"Let's do this." She said with a deep breath and pursed smile. 

It was a long day of training for everyone involved, for the knights and Princess by the end of the session they were drenched in sweat and for Kara and Jess they were starting to get exhausted from running back and forth getting new shields, new limbs for the sparring mannequins and fresh towels. 

Within this time, there was new word of an unmarked group setting up camp close to the boarder, this of course meant that the Princess made the immediate assumption that it was a group of Kryptonians which had a domino effect onto Kara, who then started to silently worry about her family and friends back in Krypton. 

By the end of the night Jess had returned to her respective home and Kara was preparing a bath for the Princess. Ever since the Blonde came along, Lena noticed that when Kara made her a bath it was the perfect temperature and thus when she wanted or required a bath so always insisted that her Blonde maid ran it for her. 

"Kara is it ready yet?" Lena shouted from behind the screen as she undressed herself from her sweat infused garments. 

Kara had just pour the last bucket of water into the tub, "Almost." She shouted back before turning to make sure the Princess was still undressing and turning back to the tub, where she lowered her glasses and allowed swift ray of heat vision to emanate from her crystal blue eyes and into the water, resulting the water beginning to bubble and steam. 

Once the Blonde noticed this she quickly stopped and propped her glasses back up her nose, "It's ready." Kara shouted and turned around to the screen, waiting for the Princess to emerge from the screen. 

And within seconds Lena walked out wearing her red silk robe, to which Kara could not take her eyes off, as if she was in a trance as the dark hair woman walked towards her. 

"You alright Miss Danvers?" The Princess asked as she stood before the Blonde.

Lena's robe being slightly loose around her cleavage, to which Kara's gaze kept alternating between and the Princess's soft emerald eyes. 

The Princess's voice cemented Kara's eyes upon her own, Kara swallowed the lump in her throat nodded, "It's ready." The Blonde said, her voice barely above a whisper as the Princess walked towards her, only inches away from the maid. 

Kara's eyes remained glues to the Princess's, a small smile beginning to creep up onto her lips as she slowly leaned into the other woman, so say it didn't take too much leaning would be an understatement as within mere seconds the Blonde's lips were lightly brushing against Lena's. 

Without thinking the Princess raised her arms and placed her arms around Kara's waist, drawing her in closer to which the Blonde wrapped her own arms around Lena's neck, this closeness further allowed Lena graze her tongue across Kara's bottom lip, asking for entrance. 

All too easily the Blonde allowed her entrance, melting into the feeling of the Princess's soft touch and gentle exploration of the mouth. Kara tightened her grip around Lena's neck, one hand running up the back of her neck and into the Princess's dark locks, wanting to be impossibly closer to the woman who's arms she happily was held in. 

With that Lena pulled away ever so slightly, drowning herself in the crystal pools of her maid's eyes, Kara's one hand moving from Lena's neck to rest softly on her cheek, "Your bath's going to be cold." The Blonde said softy, looking down at the Princess's lips and back up to her eyes. 

The Princess's immediate response was a wide smile and a playful eye roll, "Well then I best hurry up." She said, leaning in to encapsulate the Blonde's lips one more time in a searing kiss before pulling away once again and moving behind Kara towards the tub of steaming water and loosening her robe. 

"I'll see you bright and early for that morning ride Miss Danvers." The Brunette woman spoke, her voice low and she looked over her shoulder towards Kara, who stood slightly struck in place. 

An immediate nod came from Kara, "Seeing in the morning M'Lady." She finished with before walking towards the door, hearing water disturbances behind her. When she reached the Princess's chamber doors, Kara took one last look over her shoulder see the Princess basking peacefully in the water. 

Once she had the door closed behind her, Kara let a warm smile spread across her face alongside a tint of rose on her cheeks and she let herself stand there for a moment and revel in this newfound feeling the Princess was giving her. 

Kara Danvers was smitten and she was in love with the feeling. 

With that being said, Kara moved away from the door and as she made her way down the halls towards her and Alex's chambers the Blonde was struck by a pain in her head. 

The Kryptonian was familiar with this pain, she knew that it wasn't a headache. No this pain was much more piercing than a run of the mill headache.

No this was a calling, a Krpytonian calling. 

It was produced by a high frequency sound that only Kryptonian hearing would hear and with this knowledge, Kara followed the sound. Her head adjusting the longer she listen to the sound. 

The sound began to lead her out of the castle and towards an open area of forest. Kara took a look around at her surroundings. At first glace she couldn't see anyone in sight, "Hello?" She asked, looking around herself. 

Gently a man in baggy beige robes lowered himself from a tree metres away from the Blonde Kryptonian, "Who are you?" Kara asked she she eyed the dark figure standing in the shadows before her. 

The tall man remained in place, "Are you alone?" He asked, his voice low yet soft spoken. 

Kara nodded in response, "Yes?" She said, slightly confused by the man's actions. 

The figure slowly moved forward into the moon light that Kara was standing in, lowering his hood as he did so. 

The first thing Kara saw was the symbol on the man's robe, it was the house of EL. 

Kara's then immediately snapped up to his face. 

"Kal?"


	13. Chapter 13

Kal-El step forward, standing closer to his Kryptonian cousin. He didn't say anything and neither did Kara. They merely stood there taking in each others presence. It had been years since the two Kryptonians had saw each other, when Lex Luthor died Kal disappeared and this was the first the Blonde had seen him since she was a child. Yes they had both grown since they were children but one thing never changed, the look in Kal's eyes when he looked at her. They were the same aqua blue that she remembered.

Though this silence was short lived when the Blonde remembered the Princess's hatred for her cousin, "What are you doing here?" She asked, urgency in her voice as she stepped closer to the taller man, "You do realise if your caught they'll kill you." Kara added with confusion plastered across her face.

The elder Kryptonian nodded his head, "I heard you were in Camelot, I wanted to make sure you were safe." He answered, his voice remaining soft and calm.

"You sure it's got nothing to do with the Princess marrying the Daxam Prince?" Kara retorted, folding her arms over her chest, straightening herself out.

Kal's daze dropped to the ground below him, "Kara," He began, his voice now quieter than before, "I need to inform Astra if the rumours are true and I heard you were Lena's maid." He confessed, clasping his hands in front of himself as he looked at the Blonde with a saddened expression.

Kara turned away from Kal, "I haven't seen you in years and when you finally surface it's because you want something from me." She snaps back, her hurt evident in her voice.

The brunette man moved closer to Kara, "Kara, I had no choice," He said, moving slightly closer to her, "It was for everyone's safety, yours especially." He added, placing a hand on the Blonde's shoulder.

This causing Kara to turn round to look at him and shrug her cousin's hand off, "No, it was for yourself, you could've stayed and you could've made things right with the Luthor's," The Blonde began, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation, "But no, instead Lena's marrying Mon-El so they can combine their forces and destroy Krypton, our family is in danger and Lena an-and stuff!" Kara finished, now out of breath and her brows furrowed beyond belief.

Kal stood back for a moment, looking deeply into the Blonde's eyes, seeing the pain that was so clearly evident within the blue orbs, "Kara, I'm so sorry." Was all he said, his head now hanging low and avoiding his cousin's gaze.

Kara closed her eyes for a moment, taking a moment to allow herself to collect herself before opening her eyes again, "Kal, I'm sorry for yelling," She Kara apologised, wrapping her arms around the man before her, "I'm just worried about you and with everything that's happening within Camelot." Kara furthered, her voice softer than her previous harsh tone.

The pair disconnected and Kal looked Kara in the eye and smiled and Kara smiled back at her cousin. They stayed like that for a moment, just taking in each other's presence as it had been years since either one had seen one an other.

Breaking this peaceful moment, they heard men shouting in the distance behind the Blonde, they both turned towards the direction of the shouting, "You need to get out of here." Kara frantically said, turning back towards the Brunette man before her and started nudging him in the direction away from the walls of Camelot.

"What about you?" He asked, worry evident in his eyes and he fought against the pushing.

Kara shook her head, "I'll be fine, I can get back undetected, just go before we both get arrested." the Blonde assured and she pushed her cousin a little harder this time causing Kal to take a few steps away from her.

"It's him, it's the Prince murderer!" A voice yelled from behind them both and Kara looked over to see a group of Knights wearing Camelot uniforms.

"Go!" Kara yelled before both Kryptonians took off in opposite directions, Kal back towards the Camelot/Krypton boarder and Kara towards the other side of Camelot as to not arouse suspicion as to where she had been from any on lookers.

Once Kara was back within the castle walls she swiftly made her way towards her and the Physician's chambers as she approached the door to their chambers gave one last thought towards her cousin.

The last time she saw Kal was back when she was 13 at her birthday, Kal had never been consistently living in Krypton but on Kara's 13th birthday Kal came back to the city of Krypton to surprise the Blonde. To Kara that was the best present she ever got, it paled in comparison to the spy beacon Astra got her or the expensive house of El robes her mother got her and the new species of flower that her father named after her. 

That was the best birthday she ever had, it was her last birthday before everything went sour in Krypton, before every Kryptonian knights were on high alert, there was a curfew for coming in and out of the city walls and unless you were a Kryptonian you were not allowed past the guards after curfew.

Kara understood that this was for everyone's safety but it meant she could no longer visit the friends she made in neighbouring kingdoms nor could they visit her. This lack of interaction outside the city of Krypton was starting to take its toll on the Blonde. I mean, there's only so many friends and things a young woman can do within the walls of Krypton.

So, Kara's mother sent her to Camelot to live with the daughter of the Danvers family. The family had been a trusted ally of both Krypton and the house of El. So Kara's mother knew she'd be safe there even if it was under the ruling of a family who's hell bent on destroying Krypton. It was better for Kara because,

"Kara you are destined for great thing."

We're the last words her mother said to her and she had no idea what her mother meant by this but it was something she thought about every night before and admittedly even when she was shovelling shit off the stable floors and pondering on what she was going being a maid when she, herself came from a prestigious family.

Coming in the door as quietly as she could of her and Alex's home, the door squeaked ever so slightly as she pressed it closed as softly as she could causing her to grit her teeth and scrunch her face up in anticipation.

"And what do you call this hour?" The Physician said, sitting in her chair with her arms crossed. Her voice being evidence enough that Kara was in trouble without Kara even having to turn to look at her.

Slowly Kara turned around to see Alex staring her down her, so the blonde slapped on the most innocent grin she could possibly produce, "Would you believe me if I said I was out picking herbs?" Kara asked, ending it with a slight chestier grin.

Alex raised her eyebrow, "I might if you actually had some," She answers, unfolding her arms and inching closer to her ward, "Now if you were with the Princess that's all well and good until the pair of you gets caught and you're behead..." The Physician began lecturing Kara as she paced towards her table of various medical journals and test tubes with her back to the Blonde but was abruptly cut off

"I saw Clark." Kara let out, causing Alex to immediately stop what she was doing with her journals, "Clark called for me, outside the walls of Camelot." Kara explained, moving herself away from the door way.

The Brunette slowly turned round to look at her ward, "Do you have any idea how dangerous that could've been for both of you!?" Alex exasperated, throwing her hands in the air and running one of her airborne hands through her hair.

"That's what I told him," Kara assured, nudging her glasses up her nose, "But he only wanted to see if the rumours about Lena and Mon-El were true." Kara explained, a brief look of disappointment ghosting over her features.

Alex noticed this and engulfed the Blonde in a hug, "Kara I'm sorry." She offered, while Kara snaked her arms around the ladder.

Alex knew Kal was Kara's weak point, the chink in her armour as it were and Alex, herself knew what it was like to lose someone she loved so she had nothing but sympathy for her ward.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked, braking the hug ever so slightly to look at Kara.

The Blonde shook her head, "I think I just want to go to bed." She answered, pulling away from Alex and slowly making her way towards her room at the other end of the small annex that she and Alex shared.

For the rest of the night Alex didn't hear a peep from the Blonde, though Alex could not sleep with the knowledge that Kal El was in or around the land of Camelot.

So Alex took it upon herself to write a letter,

"Dear Maggie,

I have recently caught wind that an associate of yours had entered the grounds of Camelot. It makes me wonder if you are near Camelot too, I know it's been sometime now since we last spoke but if you are within the immediate area could we talk?

I'll be at the Tavern tomorrow night, shall we say around 8. There are some things I believe we need to discuss and I would rather deal with these matters in person rather than on some frivolous letter that any man or beast could read.

You're sincerely Alex Danvers."

The Physician sealed the parchment with red wax and the stamp of the royal household before having it be sent of by one of the guards as urgent.

It was only then that Alex began to feel drowsy but with a swift glance at her window she noticed that dawn was appropriating and at any minute her ward would be rummage around and getting read for the e new day.

So she opted for a strong cup of coffee instead.

Before she could even pour the coffee Kara was indeed coming out of her room, dressed and ready for the day.

"Can't stop, Lena has early training this morning." She said in passing as she grasped her satchel and ran out the door.

Alex watched her leave with a smile, Kara came at just the right time for her. Kara was an easy and pleasant distraction from the events that happened prior to her arrival in Camelot and was a welcomed distraction from thoughts that would attempt to plague her mind on a daily basis.

To say that Alex had grown to love Kara like family was an understatement. She didn't know where she'd be without having to run around cleaning up after the Blonde or get her out of trouble.

And so as Kara left for the day, Alex downed her coffee and waited in anticipation for a reply to her letter.


End file.
